


Amaranthine

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unrequited Love, a bit of angst, au of some sorts, concubine Fernand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A peek into Fernand's and Berkut's dangerous relationship.





	Amaranthine

Fernand observed the sleeping Berkut next to him and felt his heart both repair and break at the same time. Oh, the dichotomy of his heart, his troublesome feelings bringing tears to his eyes. This wasn’t right, he should’ve known better than to fall in love with the little prince.

But he couldn’t help himself, feeling Berkut’s hands traveling his body, hearing his grunts of pleasure as he thrusted, chasing his own release, made him fall in love for the brunette. And he knew he was doomed when Berkut laid his eyes on his form for the first time, an undenied lust shining dangerously on his eyes.

But Fernand knew his love will never be reciprocated, Berkut’s heart already had an owner, the sweet lady with blue hair, name Rinea. Fernand’s heart broke each time he saw Berkut dancing in the halls with the young lady, his eyes shining with pure love and undefined trust for the woman.

It was also painful to know that he was just simply a concubine, his work was to please Berkut’s more carnal needs until he married Rinea. Rudolph made it clear the time he saw his nephew and the engagement rings on both their fingers, that they were forbidden to enjoy themselves in the most primitive of ways until Mila gave them her blessing and joined both teenagers in marriage.

He should’ve listened to Clive that time, that if he were to accept that job he’d be doomed for eternity, Mila will never accept him in her heaven plains after committing such impure acts with the future emperor. But his heart was sold to Berkut since that time they met clandestinely, Berkut took his virginity that night, his howls of pleasure echoing in the forest as he came inside Fernand. The furious kiss he gave him after he was fully spent, praising his body and combat abilities in the afterglow.

He sees Berkut stir in his sleep and blink lazily at the blonde’s, vision blurred and hazy. Once he was fully awake, he stretched himself, letting the blanket fall from his torso, revealing snowy white skin that Ferdinand adored to touch during late hours of night. “Good morning, master” Berkut just scowled at him before rubbing his eyes, yawning. “Morning, Fernand”

Berkut side-eyed him, “please, put some clothes on, I wouldn’t like if my uncle stepped and saw you in this state, nude like the day you were born” and Fernand couldn’t’ help but feel a bit hurt at that. He knew that his love affair with the prince was only believable during the night, when morning came, he was Berkut’s faithful steed and horseman and tactician. And during morning, he had to see Berkut being overly affectionate with the poor and weak woman that he grew to resent.

Once both finished dressing themselves up, Berkut opened the windows to let the smell of lust and other body fluids waft through the morning breeze, so no one will ever discover what happened between the prince and his loyal bodyguard. Fernand knew that what they were doing was wrong, but feeling Berkut more intimately that no one else, hear his conflicting feelings, his desire to do the same dirty things with his fiancé was what made his heart beat with life. And break in pain.

“I’m going to wake Rinea up, you can order Breakfast if you want. But I want you in the royal stables as soon as you finish. I have the feeling that today will be a great day for our conquest plans” Berkut smirked at his direction before exiting the room, leaving Fernand alone in their room (well, better said, Berkut’s bedroom) and Fernand let himself cry silently for his broken heart.

He loved Berkut with all his heart, but of course, his feelings had to be not reciprocated. And the only thing he could do was enjoy the prince’s body during that late hours of the night. Getting out of the room, deciding that today he wasn’t hungry in the slightest, he made his way to the stables, bowing and greeting a freshly awake Rudolph in the way.

“Hey, Fernand, wait a second” the blonde stopped and spun around to look at the emperor. "I just wanted to thank you for accepting working with us. I’m sure Berkut has already took a liking to work with you and your strategies”

_‘Oh, trust me Rudolph, we are very close, especially when everyone’s asleep and we can unite our bodies without any shame’_ Fernand thought, but instead smiled and bowed and shrugged it off. He never liked to be given compliments anyways.

In his way towards the stables, he passed next to the dinner room, and couldn’t help but frown in pain seeing both Berkut and Rinea giggling with happiness, Berkut feeding Rinea her piece of carrot pie. Oh, how he wished to be in Rinea’s place, being fed and cherished and corresponded by the ambitious prince.

He entered the stables and started to prepare both Berkut’s and his horse for the upcoming battles. Touching his horse main, he wished that he had Clive next to him, it was more fun that way.

But he made a decision, and he had to stuck with it.

He saw a happy Berkut entering the stables, behind him, the rest of the soldiers. He approached the blonde and asked, “Is everything ready?” Fernand only nodded and bowed, but Berkut stopped him mid-bow and whispered in his ear.

“I like when you bow, but I don’t think this is the best place for that” and bit his earlobe lightly before going straight to his horse, leaving a flustered Fernand behind. Of course, he had to embarrass him in front of the soldiers. But that simple gesture made him smile lightly.

Just for moments like that, he didn’t regret betraying Clive and the rest and join Rudolph’s army.

Just for moments like that, he felt alive again.


End file.
